Siria
by Scamriice
Summary: Sirius Black as a female/girl/woman. I have seen a story with the same idea, but i was not satisfied with the plot changes. Here is my version. I hope you enjoy and all questions are welcome:)


Hello:D This is my little story, I hope everyone enjoys! I used Walburga as Siria's middle name, because it is her mother's name and the original was the father's name(Sirius Orion). The song used is: You win or you die, by Karliene. And yes it is inspired by Game of Thrones. My choice of song will make more sense in a later chapter! I used the Harry Potter Wiki as a reference for ages, locations and such. It should be pretty accurate. As for descriptions of clothes, you can message me if you are curious, I have pictures as inspiration and I would be happy to link anyone!:)

There is going to some reminiscing here and there but I wouldn't call it flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I was only inspired.

* * *

It was drizzling in Diagon Alley on Tuesday the 31 of august 1971, Siria Black and her father were walking towards Ollivander's Wandshop. She had just bought a chart of the stars, a chart of the moon and also a globe of the moon, at Wisacre's. Her father, Orion Black had just arranged that a vault be opened at Gringotts in Siria's name, with a sensible amount of money in it. She supposed that her parents hoped, it would give her a sense of money and it would make her more responsible and mature. A responsible young lady. Dear Merlin, they would need more than hope.

By age eleven, Siria was already the black sheep of the family. Her mother was without a doubt disappointed by Siria. Actually disappointed could not begin to describe the feelings Walburga Black had towards her eldest child. Embarrassment, irritation, anger, shame and frustration, were words that recently were beginning to be used quite often as description.

Siria's mother was a highborn lady, and made sure that everyone knew. Then again, Walburga was not above lashing her children, or scream out her opinions in public. Such as: "Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth, freaks, scum of the earth. Not like it was in the days of my fathers!" So much for keeping up appearances.

Siria's relationship with her father was different. Complicated, yet simple. Simple in the way that they almost never spoke to each other, complicated in the way that… Well, they almost never spoke to each other! Orion Black was a man of few words. Strong morals, solid beliefs and a firm hand in everything he did. But very few words came out of his mouth, even though Siria had spent the entire day with him in Diagon alley, he had yet to speak to her.

Siria made a turn to her right and there it was, Ollivander's. She hurried inside with her father following steadily. She looked up at her father and he nodded at her, as to tell her, she would be doing the talking. Siria nodded back and went up to the front desk. A pale, grey haired man appeared from the back. Siria smiled and reached to shake the elderly man's hand.

"Hello sir, I'm-"Was all she managed to say before being interrupted by the wand maker, shaking her hand.

"Siria Walburga Black. How lovely to meet you. I am Garrick Ollivander."He said with a smile on face.

"I'm sorry, have we met? You know me?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Well, I know your parents, I sold wands to both of them. I heard they got married and had children. It could only be a matter of time before you would show up. You have a little brother, am I right? What's his name? Reginald?" He asked.

"Regulus." She answered, smiling, still slightly confused.

"Ah, yes. Will he be joining you at Hogwarts next year?"

"Yes, he will."

"How lovely, well we should find you a wand, now shouldn't we? Why don't you try this? Black Walnut, Dragon heartstring, 10½ inches."

He handed her a wand he had taken from a shelf right behind his desk. She took the wand in her left hand and barely needed change her grip, before a bright green lightning flew out at an alarming speed, of the tip of the wand, and blasted the door of a glass cabinet, which stood behind Ollivander. They heard a loud crashing sound as it hit the floor. Siria flushed red with embarrassment and quickly put the wand down.

"No, definitely not the right one!" He exclaimed. He grabbed a box from the same glass cabinet, which Siria had accidently broken the door of. He handed her the wand from the box. "Rosewood, Unicorn tail hair, 14 inches. Give it a go."

Siria was more careful this time. She gave the wand a very soft wave, without adjusting her hold on it. Red waves flew from the wand towards the back wall of the shop, there was a loud noise, like something wooden breaking and in the wall was a large crack. Siria again put the wand down.

"No, no that can't be right either." Ollivander said fairly calmly. "But we're getting closer!"

He then went to the back of the shop, climbed a ladder and fetched a plain grey box. He took out the wand, it had a unique handle, square-like in shape. Symbols were engraved upon it.

"Well, they say, third time's the charm. Dogwood, Unicorn tail hair, 15 inches." He said as he placed the wand into Siria's hand. And just as Ollivander removed his hands, a bright silver light came from the tip of the wand. Siria felt a chill move down her body as she began to almost glow. Tiny silver sparks flew around her left hand and wrist, wandering up her arm and round her body. The sparks then faded and the silver light burned out. Ollivander had a big smile on his face.

Most peculiar, being chosen by a wand. This was Siria's first thought. But she didn't think it in a bad way, it was a quirky yet blissful feeling she left with, when she walked out of Ollivander's wand shop.

Siria knew it was time to collect her pet and then they would be going home.

"Father, I know that we must return home soon but I wondered if it was possible to stay a bit longer."

Already there, Orion was frowning at his daughter. Siria spoke with caution.

"Please father, it will be a year before I am in Diagon Alley again. I know you have business in Knockturn Alley, why not manage it now, while I look around? I swear by Merlin, I will behave, while I am alone! Just one hour and we will still be home before it starts raining. Please, father!"

She was begging and she hated herself for it. But an hour alone in Diagon Alley would be divine! And maybe, if she didn't cause any too visible damage and distress, her parents might let her go alone next year. A day alone in London, now that would be heaven on earth!

Her father was still grimacing but after a little while, it returned to its natural stone cold expression. Siria could tell he was about to say something. She figured this would be the only words, she would hear from her father until next summer…

"Be at Eeylops in one hour." He ordered, in that monotone voice of his. "Yes father, thank you, father." She responded, nodding at the ground. Orion turned around and headed for Knockturn Alley.

"Six whole words. That has got to be a new record!" She muttered to herself with a slight chuckle. She smiled. An entire hour all by herself. It had been months, since she last had that kind of freedom! Her parents had watched over her like hawks, since her cousin Bellatrix got married three months ago. Siria's behavior at Bellatrix's wedding had been less decent than desirable!

She knew Bellatrix was only marrying this Rodolphus Lestrange, because it was expected of her, to make a respectable pure-blood marriage! Siria already knew that this would one day also be expected of her. Perhaps sooner than she would like it to. Bellatrix and Rodolphus had been 15 and 13, respectively, when they got engaged. Rodolphus had only just graduated a few days prior to the wedding. They could have been married a year earlier, as Rodolphus had been of age, but it was decided against, as it might "send the wrong signals" to marry, while the groom was still at school. Bellatrix would just have to wait another year.

Oh, how Siria didn't want to go to that wedding! She had after much fighting, given up when her mother forced her into a pink tea gown with silver-grey tulle trimming, there was probably no way around it anyway. But why she had to be dressed up like a cow on display, she couldn't understand! That was until she was informed, she would be acting as flower girl…

Her mother had struck her on the way out, just for good measure and to remind her to obey. And the first couple of hours Siria did behave nicely. She introduced herself to all the guests, smiled politely, made small talk during the meal, danced with her brother and a boy named Rastaban, who was the younger brother of the groom. But at some point, between being asked to dance and hiding from people who asked her to dance, Siria noticed that all the grownups were getting… a wee bit tipsy… So no one noticed when Siria sneaked her way inside the Lestrange mansion. She followed a confused little house elf into the kitchen, where she found just what she was looking for… Mice! And lots of them!

Siria had received a lashing with her father's belt and a stinging hex from her mother, before being locked in her room that night. Her parents could not see the humor in releasing mice into the party tent, causing panic among all the female guests. Nor could they see the humor in Siria using what little magic she had, to turn the groomsmen's and bridesmaids' hair bright turquoise. And they especially weren't amused when she had put 4 pairs of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, in the bride's trunk, so they would explode while the newlyweds were midair, on their way to Sweden, honeymooning. Kreacher – The twit had ratted her out.

This was the first time since then she would be by herself. She started by going to Gambol and Japes, followed by Sugarplum's, to stock up in pranking supplies and sweets. She then went into the junk shop, where she had never been allowed to go in. There was not really anything of interest, just a lot of broken wizarding equipment. Instead she wanted to go get an ice-cream, on the way over to get one, she was offered a tiger lily by an old, eccentric looking lady. Siria fould it a bit odd, but put the flower in her hair, nonetheless. She finally arrived at Florean Fortescue's and bought a strawberry and cheesecake ice-cream with caramel crunch on top. She ate it outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies. The new BSA broomsticks were displayed in the window. There was one designed for each Quidditch position. Thunderbolt for Beaters, Spitfire for Keepers, Lightning for Chasers and Gold Star for Seekers. Siria wanted to play beater when she became old enough. And she'd love to own a Thunderbolt! She had been putting money aside, ever since the line came out and if she had the money next year, she was definitely buying one!

Before she knew it, the hour was gone. Siria threw the ice-cream cup away and ran towards Eeylops, she knew better than letting her father waiting. Her and her father arrived at the exact same time.

Siria and Orion apperated home just in time for dinner and as she had proclaimed, before it started raining. Siria had barely managed taking her coat off, before her mother stormed out into the hallway.

"You're late, dinner is already set. Now go upstairs and change. And make it fast!" This was the first thing Walburga said to her daughter, before welcoming her husband with the usual but feckless, kiss on the cheek.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Siria asked, trying her best to hide the venom in her voice, which came as a response to the greeting she received.

Walburga Black studied her daughter's appearance, eyeing her up and down. She made a hand motion for Siria to make a turn. Siria obeyed. Siria saw no issue with wearing her current outfit to dinner. She was wearing a ¾ sleeved, short, black dress with a white pearl collar. And even though she was perhaps not the biggest fan of this dress, she really wasn't in the mood to change.

Her mother was of course dressed like she was going to a fucking, royal banquet. She was wearing a long sleeved, floor length, dark-grey dress. She had added elaborate emerald jewelry and her hair pulled back in a tight bun. Siria looked at her mother, who was frowning, probably trying to decide if Siria's attire was acceptable for dinner. Siria would be lying, if she said her mother wasn't beautiful. Walburga was 46 years old, but still the epitome of the astonishing appearance that came with the name Black. She was tall, thin, she had a gorgeous face, long, thick black hair and eyelashes, dark almond shaped eyes and she possessed a natural aristocratic elegance. But Walburga had a hard facial expression, always looking irate and arrogant. Siria hoped dearly, that this would not be a trait, she'd inherit.

"No. That simply will not do! Go change into your taffeta belted dress, the one with the lace trimmings." Walburga finally concluded.

"Would that be the white one?" Siria asked.

"Yes. You're young, you can still wear white. Now go wash yourself! And take that flower out of your hair, you look like an eastern whore! Walburga finished, before walking into the dining room.

Siria winced at that last comment. "Thanks mum…" She muttered to herself, heading upstairs.

After a long and overly exaggerated supper, Siria finally retired to her bedroom.

The sky had cleared after the rain and the stars were shining bright. Siria sat wearing a nightgown, at an open window and her legs sticking out in the warm summer air. Beside her, her new black barn owl was nuzzling its feathers. Black barn owls were very rare and very expensive. You could say a lot of things about how Siria was treated and/or mistreated by her parents, but one thing was certain. No expenses were spared on her! She may have already been a trouble maker and a cause of much disappointment, but nonetheless she was the eldest child and therefore the heir to 12 Grimmauld place and the majority of the family fortune, just as her mother, Walburga had been the eldest and for that reason the main heir.

And the next matriarch of the noble and most ancient House of Black, was given the best of the best. Even her school supplies, for her upcoming years at Hogwarts, were the finest money could buy. She had watermarked parchments, special made jobberknoll quills, a copper cauldron, every kind of potions ingredients available at the apothecary, silver scales and telescope, crystal phials, fitted dragonhide gloves, 3 sets of tailored robes and a velvet, hooded winter cloak with silver fastenings.

Siria stared at the owl for a few minutes before it made eye contact, its eyes were jet-black just as its feathers. It was beautiful. Siria took out the piece of parchment that had come with the bird. It said the owl was a she, that she was an excellent hunter, she loved looking at the stars and the moon, she had been nicknamed: Queen of the night and that she suffered from melanism, which gave the opposite of the albino effect, hence the black feathers.

"Queen of the night, huh?" Siria whispered to the owl, which seemed to be listening.

She opened the cage and stuck her hand inside. The owl looked at her hand a bit, but decided it was safe to sit on. Siria pulled the owl closer to herself and began stroking the head of the owl gently and lovingly. The owl closed her eyes and Siria could have sworn she heard her purring.

"Now what kind of name do you give someone, with a title like that?" Siria wondered out loud, smiling as she did. The owl opened her eyes again, staring at Siria curious. "Artemis. The goddess of animals, hunting, the stars and the moon." Siria suggested. The owl leaned in and stroked its beak against Siria's nose. Siria kissed the beak and the owl began fluttering its wings.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Siria chuckled. "Artemis it is!" She put Artemis back in her cage just as someone knocked. "Come in." She said at a low volume, in case it was Regulus. And it was.

Reg? Sweetheart, shouldn't you be in bed? She asked her 9 year old little brother, who was peeking through the door.

"I should, but I wanted to give you something!"

"What do you mean?"

"I got you a gift!"

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know but, I did!"

"Alright then. Come in and close the door."

"It's not wrapped very well."

"It doesn't matter, sweetie."

They both sat down on her bed. Siria couldn't help but smile, when she saw the small package in Regulus's hands. It was wrapped in the kids section of the Daily Prophet, tied together with a shoelace. He had obviously done it by himself.

She opened it as soon as he handed it to her. It was a remembrall.

"Regulus! You shouldn't have!"

"I didn't want you to forget to write to me."

Siria kissed his temple. "I would never forget! And this is a brilliant gift! But Reg, these are expensive! How could you even afford it? And where did you get it?"

I've been saving since you got your letter and I had Kreacher buy it at Wiseacre's for me."

Siria smiled. "…I'm going to miss you, you know. A lot!"

"I'm going to miss you too!"

Siria could tell he was getting misty-eyed.

"How about you sleep in here tonight and I will wake you up early, so you can get back in your room, before anyone notices?" She suggested. He nodded and climbed under the duvet. Siria got up, humming as she closed the window, put the remembrall in her trunk and got in bed next to Regulus. He curled up against her as she began singing to him, the song she always sung when he was sad or couldn't sleep.

"A raven flies from the North to the sea.

A dragon whispers her name in the East.

A cold iron throne holds a boy barely grown.

A crown laced in lies, you win or you die.

The watcher waits on the northern wall.

A daughter picks up a warrior sword.

A cold iron throne holds a boy barely grown.

A crown laced in lies, you win or you die.

A brother bound to a love he must hide.

The younger's armor is worn in the mind.

A cold iron throne holds a boy barely grown.

A crown laced in lies, you win or you die."

The song probably didn't have the most joyful theme, as it was a song of war, but it was also about good fighting evil and it was the closest she could come to telling her brother a fairytale. Regulus was fast asleep. Siria kissed her brother's temple once more and followed soon after into a deep slumber.

Siria woke up at dawn, hearing Artemis hoot. She tried waking up Regulus but couldn't get him woken, he just mumbled about wanting 5 more minutes. Siria sighed, she would just have to carry him then. She managed to get his arms around her neck. Then she grabbed the top of his legs so he would sit on her hip and she carried him into his own bed. His head was resting peacefully on her shoulder. "You're getting o old for this, kid. The way that you're growing, you'll soon be the one having to carry me!" She whispered to him, not sure if he listened. But he smiled as a reaction.

After a few additional hours of sleep, Siria was woken as usual by Kreacher aggressively hitting the door, at 7o'clock in the morning. Siria got dressed in another one of her mother's "brilliant ideas". It was a sleeveless, short, tartan dress in green and blue.

As Siria wandered down the stairs to the kitchen, she came across something unusual. The door to the master bedroom was open. Siria's curiosity got the best of her and she looked inside, whilst hiding herself behind the door. Her father was asleep. Siria had never before noticed that her parents slept in separate beds. Her mother sat by a mirror, she was wearing a silk dressing gown and no makeup. She looked exhausted and she had bags underneath her eyes. Her hair was down, clearly uncombed and she was plucking greys. It was an odd sight, Siria would almost say her mother looked vulnerable. She had never seen her so exposed. Siria thought for a second, her mother might be human after all. That was until Walburga caught her staring. She walked over to Siria and grabbed her face with one hand. "You have no business in here. Go to breakfast!" She commanded, before slamming the door in Siria's face.

Siria entered the kitchen were Regulus already sat eating eggs on toast and kippers. She sat down next to him, began eating an omelet and pour down pumpkin juice. Siria and Regulus would always eat an early breakfast in the kitchen, except Sundays, where they would have a family breakfast in the dining room.

Orion was still in bed, not having any appointments other than getting Siria on the Hogwarts express. Walburga was already awake, brutally beautifying herself. Regulus would spend the day with a tutor, learning calculation. As for Siria, she had her final piano lesson, the next one not happening till Christmas. Or it would be happening if she returned for Christmas.

Soon it was 10:30 and time to leave Grimmauld. Siria entered the Drawing room where Regulus was studying, to say goodbye. As soon as she entered she was nearly knocked over by Regulus embracing her.

"You'll write to me, won't you?"

"Of course I will! And you'll remember to write back?

"I will."

"Good boy. I'll be home before you know it!"

"I love you Siri, more than toffee."

"And I love you, more than Quidditch."

They gave each other one final squeeze and Regulus returned to his seat.

"Reg, haven't you forgotten something?" Siria asked, slightly smirking.

"Like what?" Regulus asked, confused. Siria turned her cheek and tapped it. "Don't I get a kiss?" She asked, playfully. Regulus reddened but still got up and kissed his sister's cheek. Siria grinned, kissed his temple one last time, before standing straight up. "Bye Reg." "Bye Siri."

The sun was shining at Kings Cross Station. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky when Siria stepped onto platform 9¾. It was like the sun was just as excited about this day as Siria. Her first day at Hogwarts! She had been looking forward to this for months, if not years! She was free! Free from her parents, from her deranged cousins, from Kreacher, from dancing lessons or any lesson that had to do with being a proper lady. Sure her cousin Narcissa would still be there, but she was in her fourth year, they couldn't possibly see that much of each other. Plus her other cousin, Andromeda would be there. She might just agree to keep Narcissa at bay.

A whistle as blown, it was time to board. Orion simply nodded at his daughter. "Behave. If you don't we'll know. And if you shame us, it'll be worst for yourself." Walburga said. "Yes mother, father." Siria said, nodding her goodbyes and boarding the train.

She found the compartment where Kreacher had placed her trunk, so far she was alone. But only after a minute or so her cousin Andromeda entered, with a grin on her face.

"Hey Siri." She greeted.

"Dromeda, hi!" They hugged.

"You' here alone?"

"So far, yeah."

"Come down to my compartment, Cissy and me are going to change into our uniforms."

"Narcissa's there?" Siria asked, not even trying to hide the skepticism in her voice.

"I'm not asking you to stay for long! Just come down for a few minutes, change with us and that will be it!"

"…Alright! But only because you will be there."

Siria returned after changing, to find a boy in her compartment. He had black untidy hair and hazel eyes. She could tell by his lack of tie that he was a first year as well.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hi! Um, is this your compartment? I hope you don't mind I'm here! Everywhere else was full."

"Oh, I don't mind at all! It's great to have company! I'm Siria." She smiled.

"Brilliant! I'm James." He smiled back.

Siria and James ate their lunch together and talked about everything that came to mind. It didn't take Siria long to figure out that James was pampered at home. She reckoned he was pureblood. But they got along brilliantly. They even talked about trying out for the quidditch team, next year.

After a lot of random babbling, they both took a moment to sit back and relax, when a girl entered. She looked slightly teary. James immediately started eyeballing her. Siria didn't blame him, she was cute. She had thick, dark red hair and bright green eyes. "I hope you don't mind me going in here. I just needed to sit down." The girl said.

"Not at all, mate." Siria answered.

"I'm Lily by the way. Lily Evans."

"I'm Siria, the tosser in the corner is called James."

"Who you' calling tosser, you berk!?" James retorted.

Siria simply chuckled, leaning back with a smirk on her lips. Not long time after, a scrawny looking boy with long greasy hair and a rather large nose, which still seemed it had yet to hit its growth-spurt, glided into the compartment in an almost spiderlike movement. He didn't acknowledge Siria's nor James's presence, he just sat down and began speaking to Lily.

The exchange was not pleasant. James and Siria had ended up offending both Lily and the boy – Severus Snape.

To lighten the mood, Siria told James about her cousin Bellatrix's wedding and what she had done, leaving out the part where she was punished. He had laughed hard as this story.

"Hey, I might be weird for asking, but what's your last name, Siria?" James Smiled.

Siria stiffened. "Why do you ask?"

"I just thought, we never actually introduced ourselves properly to each other!"

"Oh, eh… Do we need to?

"Sure we do! I'm James Potter."

"Great. Although, I don't really see the point in sharing my last name."

"Why not?" He seemed confused.

"Because it's not important."

"Why is it not important?"

"Because if you have any sort of knowledge about the wizarding world, you'll judge me by it!" She decided at this point, she might as well be honest.

"What? That's rubbish!"

"Believe me it isn't!"

"Come on, as long as you're not related to Herpo the Foul, it can't be that bad!"

Siria chuckled. James kept guessing.

"Are you related to Fulbert the Fearful, by any chance?"

Siria chuckled once more and shook her head.

"Is it… Grunnion? Because if you are related to Alberic Grunnion, I swear by Merlin that I'll marry you this instant!"

This time Siria laughed out loud! She had loud barking laughter.

"No, but that would be epic!" She finally managed to say.

"It really would!" He agreed, with a big grin on his face.

"I have about a dozen of his lovely dungbombs in my trunk!"

"In your trunk?" He questioned.

"What? They're vacuum-packed!?" She defended, eyeing from side to side.

This time it was James who laughed!

"Wicked! Now, are you going to tell me your last name?" He finally asked.

"…Alright, I'll tell you. But please, know that I'm different! I'm not like those wankers I share a surname with!"

"I promise I won't judge you! Besides, you seem pretty cool! I was hoping we'd be friends. It would be silly if a name would spoil that!" He gave her a genuine smile.

"It's Black. My name Is Siria Black."

"…Wow! You weren't kidding!"

"…Yeah…"

"Like… House of Black?"

"Yep!"

"So… You have like a family motto, right?"

"Yes, Toujours pur! It means: Always pure."

"No offense, but aren't all Blacks pureblood-maniacs?"

"That they are!"

"But, you're not?"

"You should think so, but no. My uncle Alphard and my cousin Andromeda believe that all wirzards are equal, no matter what blood status. They shared their views with me."

"Shouldn't you be disowned, or something for that?"

"Well I don't exactly announce my opinions! If I did, I would probably be lynched and thrown out on the street" Siria finished the sentence with a slight chuckle. It was supposed to be an exaggeration, but it probably wasn't far from the truth.

"Your family sounds like a fun bunch!"

"Oh, believe me they are!" If there was a limit for use of sarcasm, Siria had just crossed it.

"Hey what does your family think of this whole "pureblood supremacy" thing" She asked.

"Personally, it disgusts me. I'm pureblood myself, but I have always been told, there is no importance in bloodstatus." He answered. "But about your family name. I want you to know, I see no problem with it." He added.

"Really? You don't care?" Siria was ecstatic.

"Not one bit!" He smiled at her. Siria couldn't recall the last time she had been so happy.

"You' really are a prankster?" James asked.

"Can't deny it!" She answered, smirking.

"Wicked! You up for pulling a prank on someone?"

"Always! Who'd you have in mind?"

"No one, really. I was hoping you'd have an idea."

"Well, I do have a horrible cousin, in fourth year!"

"Perfect!"

The conversation was interrupted by a female voice howling from outside their compartment. "Anything from the trolley?" It sounded.

"Hey, how about we go out, get something sweet and start planning afterwards?" Siria suggested.

"Good plan!" James agreed. They both grabbed their money and ran out to the trolley.

James ended up buying a liquorice wand and a bag of jelly slugs.

"How much do you think 3 chocolate frogs are?" Siria asked james, since the trolley witch was serving someone else.

"About 11 or 12 sickles." James answered.

"Bollocks. I don't have that many. You got change for a galleon?"

"No, sorry."

"Damn!"

"Maybe I can help?" A voice said behind Siria. She turned around to see a tall, pale boy with light brown hair and brownish, amber colored eyes. His lack of tie made it obvious that he was a first year, like Siria and James. "I have change for a galleon." He told her, smiling nervously.

"Thanks mate!" She answered him, smiling back at him, while exchanging money.

After their purchase, Siria and James walked back to their compartment, but Siria stopped just before entering. A little further down the hallway, the boy from before was sitting alone on his trunk, reading a book. Siria gave James a silent pat on his shoulder, making him to look in the same direction as her. Siria and James only had to exchange one glance, before understanding and agreeing to the other person's idea. They approached the boy straightaway.

"Hey, why are you sitting all alone in the hallway?" James asked.

The boy gave a surprised jump, clearly not expecting to be approached by anyone. "Um, well everywhere was full so…" He answered, still slightly startled.

"Well, I can't imagine sitting out here, for the rest of the ride is going be pleasant! You should come to our compartment. It's just me and James here." Siria suggested.

"You really don't have to-"

"Nonsense! Now get up!" Siria said, interrupting the boy before he could finish his sentence. Instead he had to rise, because Siria and James had grabbed each their end of the boy's trunk, carrying it into their compartment. He had no choice but to follow.

Both Siria and James got very well along with the boy they had picked up – Remus, was his name. He was a nice bloke. A little nervous perhaps, but witty and intelligent. So intelligent, that when Siria and James presented their pranking ideas, he dismissed most of them for being either impossible or just plain stupid. At first they would protest when Remus sacked their ideas, but after some convincing they had to agree with him. Apparently bookworms could be quite useful in planning pranks. Siria and James both took note of that.

Soon enough it was time to get off of the train.


End file.
